everythingyouneedtoknowaboutsciencefandomcom_eu-20200215-history
Modulu:Val/units
Definitions for units known to val -- File format is two strings and a return statement with them in it: -- string in quotes [=[ ... builtin_units ... ]=]. -- string in quotes [=[ ... builtin_units_long_scale ... ]=]. -- First string, builtin_units, is short-scale, second string is long scale. -- Entry format: -- One record per line, starting in first column, having 2-4 fields. -- Field separator: two or more spaces -- Between first and second fields: two or more spaces -- Between all other fields: two or more spaces, or one or more tabs -- Entries without two spaces in them are ignored. -- There must be a blank line before the first entry and after the last. -- I.e. the first two and last two characters of the string must be newlines. -- Format of entry. Two record types: -- -- One record type is a wikilink: -- Unit-code Symbol-accepts-HTML-only -- Text-field separator is still two spaces. Two spaces not allowed in wikilink. -- -- The other record type is all fields: -- Unit-code symbol-accepts-HTML-only pagename#section-OK -- -- Plus there is an optional field that goes at the end after two or more spaces. -- Whether it is a number or an equation or the letters SI, -- any of these three has the same function: a wikitable sorting "scale". -- It is for sorting, and it works for either record type. -- Difference is SI can't accept HTML. But SI correctly scales any SI prefix. -- (Optional fields ALIAS and NOSPACE and ANGLE are for advanced users.) -- "Invalid unit" error: -- Using SI requires that the symbol equal unit-code, so never allows HTML. -- Any difference between SI or symbol must be an SI prefix, such as k, M, or G. -- A space at the end of an entry is an error. No space at each EOL. local builtin_units = [=[ Test Foo Foo Baz baz0 Baz baz0 Bar bar0 quux bar0 Unsorted units c0 ''c''0 lbf lbF C/mol C/mol C.mol-1 C⋅mol−1 C/kg C/kg C.kg-1 C⋅kg−1 F.m-1 F⋅m−1 F/m F/m e ''e'' Denbora eta maiztasuna byte byte 8 byte/s byte/s 8 kB/s kB/s 8e3 MB/s MB/s 8e6 GB/s GB/s 8e9 TB/s TB/s 8e12 bit/s bit/s 1 bps bit/s 1 kbit/s kbit/s 1e3 Mbit/s Mbit/s 1e6 Gbit/s Gbit/s 1e9 Tbit/s Tbit/s 1e12 year urte 31557600 years urte 31557600 yr urte 31557600 y urte 31557600 a urte 31557600 Ga Ga 31557600000000000 Ma Ma 31557600000000 ka Ka 31557600000 kyr kyr 31557600000 kya kya 31557600000 myr myr 31557600000000 mya mya 31557600000000 byr byr 31557600000000000 bya bya 31557600000000000 Gyr Ga 31557600000000000 BP BP uBP 14C yr BP BC BC -1 AD AD 1 BCE BCE -1 CE CE 1 s-1 s−1 s-2 s−2 s2 s2 s s SI as s SI cs s SI das s SI ds s SI Es s SI fs s SI Gs s SI hs s SI ks s SI ms s SI µs s SI us s SI Ms s SI ns s SI ps s SI Ps s SI Ts s SI Ys s SI ys s SI Zs s SI zs s SI Hz Hz SI aHz Hz SI cHz Hz SI daHz Hz SI dHz Hz SI EHz Hz SI fHz Hz SI hHz Hz SI GHz Hz SI kHz Hz SI MHz Hz SI mHz Hz SI uHz Hz SI µHz Hz SI nHz Hz SI pHz Hz SI PHz Hz SI THz Hz SI yHz Hz SI YHz Hz SI zHz Hz SI ZHz Hz SI Length, area, volume fb-1 fb−1 mas mas pi/648000000 m-1 m−1 m-2 m−2 m-3 m−3 km2 km2 km3 km3 m m meter m ALIAS metre m ALIAS am am cm cm dam dam dm dm Em Em fm fm Gm Gm hm hm km km Mm Mm mm mm um µm µm µm nm nm Pm Pm pm pm Tm Tm Ym Ym ym ym Zm Zm zm zm µm2 µm2 um2 µm2 am2 am2 cm2 cm2 dam2 dam2 dm2 dm2 Em2 Em2 fm2 fm2 Gm2 Gm2 hm2 hm2 mm2 mm2 Mm2 Mm2 nm2 nm2 pm2 pm2 Pm2 Pm2 Tm2 Tm2 ym2 ym2 Ym2 Ym2 zm2 zm2 Zm2 Zm2 gal gal Gal Gal uGal µGal µGal µGal mGal mGal Velocity and acceleration m/s2 m/s2 m.s-2 m⋅s−2 m/s m/s m.s-1 m⋅s−1 Mass and energy lbm lbm uJ µJ J.s J⋅s kWh kWh kW.h kW⋅h kW·h kW⋅h J/C J/C J/kg J/kg g g SI ag g SI cg g SI dag g SI dg g SI Eg g SI fg g SI Gg g SI hg g SI kg g SI mcg g SI Mg g SI mg g SI ug g SI µg g SI ng g SI Pg g SI pg g SI Tg g SI yg g SI Yg g SI zg g SI Zg g SI Pressure and density psi psi g/cm3 g/cm3 kg/m3 kg/m3 kg/cm3 kg/cm3 g/L g/L g/l g/L mcg/dL µg/dL mcg/dl µg/dL mg/mL mg/mL mg/ml mg/mL ug/dL µg/dL ug/dl µg/dL μg/dL μg/dL μg/dl μg/dL mg/L mg/dL mg/l mg/L mg/L mg/L mgl-1 mg/L mgL-1 mg/L Temperature degC °C ALIAS degF °F ALIAS degR °R ALIAS K K SI YK K SI ZK K SI EK K SI PK K SI TK K SI GK K SI MK K SI kK K SI hK K SI daK K SI dK K SI cK K SI mK K SI µK K SI uK K SI nK K SI pK K SI fK K SI aK K SI zK K SI yK K SI Electromagnetism Wb Wb N.A-2 N⋅A−2 H.m-1 H·m−1 V/m V/m V.m-1 V⋅m−1 C C SI YC C SI ZC C SI EC C SI PC C SI TC C SI GC C SI MC C SI kC C SI hC C SI daC C SI dC C SI cC C SI mC C SI µC C SI uC C SI nC C SI pC C SI fC C SI aC C SI zC C SI yC C SI F F SI YF F SI ZF F SI EF F SI PF F SI TF F SI GF F SI MF F SI kF F SI hF F SI daF F SI dF F SI cF F SI mF F SI µF F SI uF F SI nF F SI pF F SI fF F SI aF F SI zF F SI yF F SI H H SI YH H SI ZH H SI EH H SI PH H SI TH H SI GH H SI MH H SI kH H SI hH H SI daH H SI dH H SI cH H SI mH H SI µH H SI uH H SI nH H SI pH H SI fH H SI aH H SI zH H SI yH H SI A A SI YA A SI ZA A SI EA A SI PA A SI TA A SI GA A SI MA A SI kA A SI hA A SI daA A SI dA A SI cA A SI mA A SI µA A SI uA A SI nA A SI pA A SI fA A SI aA A SI zA A SI yA A SI V V SI YV V SI ZV V SI EV V SI PV V SI TV V SI GV V SI MV V SI kV V SI hV V SI daV V SI dV V SI cV V SI mV V SI µV V SI uV V SI nV V SI pV V SI fV V SI aV V SI zV V SI yV V SI VA VA SI YVA VA SI ZVA VA SI EVA VA SI PVA VA SI TVA VA SI GVA VA SI MVA VA SI kVA VA SI hVA VA SI daVA VA SI dVA VA SI cVA VA SI mVA VA SI µVA VA SI uVA VA SI nVA VA SI pVA VA SI fVA VA SI aVA VA SI zVA VA SI yVA VA SI R R SI G G SI aG G SI cG G SI daG G SI dG G SI EG G SI fG G SI GG G SI hG G SI kG G SI MG G SI mG G SI uG G SI µG G SI nG G SI PG G SI pG G SI TG G SI yG G SI YG G SI zG G SI ZG G SI T T SI aT T SI cT T SI daT T SI dT T SI ET T SI fT T SI GT T SI hT T SI kT T SI MT T SI mT T SI uT T SI µT T SI nT T SI PT T SI pT T SI TT T SI yT T SI YT T SI zT T SI ZT T SI Astrophysics au au c ''c'' ly ly Earth mass ''M''⊕ Earth radius ''R''⊕ M_Earth ''M''⊕ R_Earth ''R''⊕ Jupiter mass ''M''J Jupiter radius ''R''J M_Jupiter ''M''J R_Jupiter ''R''J Solar mass ''M''☉ solar mass ''M''☉ M_Solar ''M''☉ M_solar ''M''☉ R_Solar ''R''☉ R_solar ''R''☉ Solar radius ''R''☉ solar radius ''R''☉ Solar luminosity ''L''☉ solar luminosity ''L''☉ L_solar ''L''☉ L_Solar ''L''☉ pc2 pc2 pc3 pc3 kpc2 kpc2 kpc3 kpc3 kpc kpc Mpc2 Mpc2 Mpc3 Mpc3 Mpc Mpc Gpc2 Gpc2 Gpc3 Gpc3 Gpc Gpc Nuclear Physics and Chemistry cm-1 cm−1 u u osmol osmol Osm Osm M M TM M SI GM M SI MM M SI kM M SI hM M SI daM M SI dM M SI cM M SI mM M SI uM M 1e-6 nM M SI pM M SI kg/mol M kg.mol-1 kg⋅mol−1 g/mol g/mol g.mol-1 g⋅mol−1 eV/c2 eV/''c''2 keV/c2 keV/''c''2 MeV/c2 MeV/''c''2 GeV/c2 GeV/''c''2 TeV/c2 TeV/''c''2 µN µ N µB µ B eV eV mev meV keV keV MeV MeV GeV GeV TeV TeV J/mol J/mol J.mol-1 J⋅mol−1 kJ.mol-1 kJ⋅mol−1 kJ/mol kJ/mol MJ.mol-1 MJ⋅mol−1 MJ/mol MJ/mol GJ/mol GJ/mol GJ.mol-1 GJ⋅mol−1 TJ.mol-1 TJ⋅mol−1 TJ/mol TJ/mol Numbers and phrases pp pp ppb ppb 1e-9 ppm ppm 1e-6 billiard billiard 1e15 billion billion 1e9 billionth billionth 1e-9 billionths billionths 1e-9 decilliard decilliard 1e63 decillion decillion 1e33 decillionth decillionth 1e-33 decillionths decillionths 1e-33 milliard milliard 1e9 million million 1e6 millionth millionth 1e-6 millionths millionths 1e-6 nonilliard nonilliard 1e57 nonillion nonillion 1e30 nonillionth nonillionth 1e-30 nonillionths nonillionths 1e-30 octilliard octilliard 1e51 octillion octillion 1e27 octillionth octillionth 1e-27 octillionths octillionths 1e-27 quadrilliard quadrilliard 1e27 quadrillion quadrillion 1e15 quadrillionth quadrillionth 1e-15 quadrillionths quadrillionths 1e-15 quintilliard quintilliard 1e33 quintillion quintillion 1e18 quintillionth quintillionth 1e-18 quintillionths quintillionths 1e-18 septilliard septilliard 1e45 septillion septillion 1e24 septillionth septillionth 1e-24 septillionths septillionths 1e-24 sextilliard sextilliard 1e39 sextillion sextillion 1e21 sextillionth sextillionth 1e-21 sextillionths sextillionths 1e-21 trilliard trilliard 1e21 trillion trillion 1e12 trillionth trillionth 1e-12 trillionths trillionths 1e-12 Angles % % Percent ANGLE 0.01 percent % Percent ANGLE 0.01 per cent % Percent ANGLE 0.01 ‰ ‰ Per mil ANGLE 1e-3 per mil ‰ Per mil ANGLE 1e-3 per mill ‰ Per mil ANGLE 1e-3 per mille ‰ Per mil ANGLE 1e-3 permil ‰ Per mil ANGLE 1e-3 permill ‰ Per mil ANGLE 1e-3 permille ‰ Per mil ANGLE 1e-3 ° ° Degree (angle) ANGLE pi/180 deg ° Degree (angle) ANGLE pi/180 ' ′ Minute of arc ANGLE pi/10800 ′ ′ Minute of arc ANGLE pi/10800 arcmin ′ Minute of arc ANGLE pi/10800 arcminute ′ Minute of arc ANGLE pi/10800 " ″ Second of arc ANGLE pi/648000 ″ ″ Second of arc ANGLE pi/648000 arcsec ″ Second of arc ANGLE pi/648000 arcsecond ″ Second of arc ANGLE pi/648000 ]=] -- If val has "|long scale=on" the following definitions are used -- (then, if not found here, the normal definitions are used). -- Unit code Symbol Flags/Scale local builtin_units_long_scale = [=[ Long scale numbers and phrases billion billion 1e12 billionth billionth 1e-12 billionths billionths 1e-12 decillion decillion 1e60 decillionth decillionth 1e-60 decillionths decillionths 1e-60 nonillion nonillion 1e54 nonillionth nonillionth 1e-54 nonillionths nonillionths 1e-54 octillion octillion 1e48 octillionth octillionth 1e-48 octillionths octillionths 1e-48 quadrillion quadrillion 1e24 quadrillionth quadrillionth 1e-24 quadrillionths quadrillionths 1e-24 quintillion quintillion 1e30 quintillionth quintillionth 1e-30 quintillionths quintillionths 1e-30 septillion septillion 1e42 septillionth septillionth 1e-42 septillionths septillionths 1e-42 sextillion sextillion 1e36 sextillionth sextillionth 1e-36 sextillionths sextillionths 1e-36 trillion trillion 1e18 trillionth trillionth 1e-18 trillionths trillionths 1e-18 ]=] return { builtin_units = builtin_units, builtin_units_long_scale = builtin_units_long_scale }